


Toothbrush

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic?, hints of sex, i dreamt this once, i found it in my folders while working for some school shit, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: I opened word document to write some shit as homework and found this saved...and i don't remember posting this so.... i played Toothbrush by DNCE before going to sleep and this was...my dream, so I wrote it down as soon as I woke up..





	Toothbrush

"I have a surprise for you" Keith said as he dragged his boyfriend through his apartment. 

Lance hummed, "What is the occasion?" Lance silently hoped that he didn't forget an important date. 

"No occasion." Keith said as he opened the bedroom door. Lance was happy where this is going. Once in side Lance wrapped his arms around Keith. 

"So?" he said as he kissed Keith "What's the surprise?" 

"It's in that drawer." Keith pointed to one of his closet drawers. The one he usually put his socks in. Lance raised an eyebrow. Was it a sex toy? What possibally could Keith get him and keep in a sock drawer? Lance opened the drawer and found it empty but a new toothbrush.

"Is this your way of telling me my breath stinks?" Lance pulled out the toothbrush.

"What? No." Keith laughed. "No, this is my way of saying that I want you to keep some of your stuff here. That toothbrush can be yours, but here. For when you spend nights at my place." 

Lance grinned and hugged his boyfriend. 

"Besides, it would be weird if a person who spends so much energy on skin care had bad oral hygine" Keith teased before letting Lance to shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
